


An Enchanted Diagnosis

by StepfordCrimson



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepfordCrimson/pseuds/StepfordCrimson
Summary: After a little accident in the Potion's Lab, Bloom goes to the city to see a doctor, but this check up seems to be more than what the doctor is letting on...Based on this picture, drawn by Jimryu as a commission for Roxahttps://hypnohub.net/post/show/78435





	An Enchanted Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hypno-Roxa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hypno-Roxa).



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction meant to entertain those who are amused by and/or get sexual pleasure from reading such material, and contains a character who is a self-insert based on a real person. Thus, said character is represented in a way that may/will not reflect their real life behavior. Any similarities between other characters to persons in real life are purely coincidental. All characters represented are in no way owned by or property of the author of this story. Nurse Roxa is owned by and based on Hypno-Roxa, and all other characters are properties of Iginio Straffi, Rainbow S.p.A., Namco/Bandai Namco Entertainment, Shinichirō Watanabe and Manglobe Inc. All portrayed characters who participated in sexual activities are age 18 or over, both in context of this story and in their respective franchises’ official canon.

She thought this wouldn’t take long. As Bloom, the young red haired fairy princess of Domino and keeper of the almighty Dragon’s Fire, sat in the waiting room at the clinic in Magix city all by herself, she thought that this check up was going to be quick. After all, besides the person who’s seeing the doctor right now, there’s nobody else here. And what happened to her wasn’t even severe, if even harmful at all.

It was just a little accident that happened during class. A potion got knocked over and spilled onto her head and sure nobody knew exactly what kind of potion it was, but it never immediately did anything. However, nobody wanted to take any chances, including the teacher, Professor Palladium, who gave her an address to a small clinic in the city, run by a one Doctor Faust.

But she’s been waiting for well over an hour. And it didn’t help she had to come here alone, just in case if the potion did anything, it could be contagious. And the receptionist wasn’t exactly up for a conversation either. All she ever did was just stare at her computer and occasionally type stuff on her computer. After looking at her be like that a few times, Bloom occasionally wondered if this woman was even able to think at all. But right now with nothing but her purse and her phone, it’s not like she’s doing much thinking right now herself.

But then finally, the door to the examination room opened up and the young woman before Bloom walked out, thanking the doctor for her check up and finally left.

And when she left, five minutes later the receptionist finally looked up from her computer and said something after about an hour of silent staring, “Bloom, Nurse Roxa is ready to see you now.”

Bloom tilted her head in slight confusion, “Roxa? I thought I was here to see Doctor Faust.”

Then from the examination room came a male voice, sounding like he’s coming closer, “Oh yes, well, I can explain.” The man coming into the waiting room was a tall and handsome looking fellow with short sandy hair, wearing a standard doctor’s coat, a blue vest and matching scarf and white shirt and black tie. “As my dear just said, I’m Nurse Roxa. Doctor Faust couldn’t come in today due to getting… ill. Ironic, I know,” he said rolling his eyes. “So for now I’ll be filling in. But I assure you, I am a well trusted and professional medical official~” He explained, quickly pulling out his medical license from his coat to show to Bloom and putting it back.

“Oh, well okay then. Nice to meet you nurse.” Bloom replied smiling and shaking his hand. As long as Bloom was finally gonna get this check up done with, who was she to question how things like this go. Besides, this Roxa did look like a nice man.

As they both entered the examination room, Roxa sat in his chair and pulled out a clipboard and Bloom took a seat on the examination table. “So just some questions before we start. It says here that a potion bottle fell off a shelf and its contents spilled all over your head?”

Bloom nodded, “Oh yeah. It was my fault, I just kind of tripped and bumped into the shelf.” Bloom seemed a little embarrassed saying that. “Professor said that even he didn’t know what was in the bottle, since he got it like the day right before we all came back from Spring Break.”

“Interesting…. So you haven’t felt anything unusual since then?”

“Well… Not that I know of.”

Roxa took notes of what she’s been saying so far. “So this mystery potion. Do you perhaps any other traces of it?”

“Oh, I actually do!” Bloom reached into her bag and pulled out a ziploc bag with a blue stained towel in it. “My friend, Stella, gave me this to dry my hair off. And good thing too because she would’ve gone insane if this stuff dyed my hair.” Bloom giggled.

Roxa took the towel and started looking at it through a microscope. “This Stella sounds like a great friend. And seems like she knows a lot about good looks. She a pretty looking girl?” He casually asked examining the substance on the towel.

“Oh yeah. She prides herself on looking good, even if she can be a little dense, but don’t tell her I said that. But at least she does mean well.”

Roxa finished up examining the towel and took some more notes. “Well, I think I do have some idea on what this is, but just to be sure, I’ll just need to run a few tests. Don’t worry nothing painful or long, just some quick standard physical examinations.”

Bloom nodded and allowed Roxa to conduct some physical tests on her. Things like blood pressure tests, checking heart rate, reflex tests, eye tests and the occasional palpating. But was it Bloom’s imagination, or did it sometimes feel like Roxa was groping her? No, it can’t be. After all, this is a physical check up, he’s legally obligated to touch her body to see if she’s fine.

The tests were relatively quick and Roxa took notes on everything he’s done. After reading back on all his notes he looked at Bloom with an assuring smile and told her what he’s recorded, “Well Bloom, it looks like all these tests so far show there’s nothing wrong with you and you’re a very healthy fairy.”

Bloom sighed in relief, “Oh thank you nurse, glad to know I’m okay.”

Roxa held up his hands to tell Bloom something else, “Hold on Bloom, there is one final test I wanna run, just to make absolutely sure everything is perfectly fine.”  

Bloom tilted her head confused, “What kind of test?”

Roxa then walked over to one of the desks and pulled out a small golden horn from the drawer. “A hearing test.”

“But… I can hear you fine though.”

Roxa showed Bloom the horn, “Oh, you can, but this is different. You see, this horn is a special magical horn. And it’s not even a loud one. In fact, this kind of horn is actually heard differently depending on who hears its sound. It’s used to determine if the listener is under any kind of spell or curse, depending on what they hear.” 

Bloom had never heard of such a horn before. But then again, when was the last time she was getting a check up at a doctor? “Well, okay. If this is the last test before I get to back to my friends at Alfea.”

“Excellent.” Roxa smiled and held the horn up to his mouth and pointed it at Bloom. “Now just hold still, and just listen.”

With that, Roxa blew into the horn and it made a very low pitched tone. But when Bloom heard the sound of the horn she had a strange feeling. However, as the sound of the horn reached her ear, she wasn’t able to process this strange feeling before she was suddenly unable think of anything at all. As her irises shrunk down and glowed a light red, her face became emotionless and her mind and will became nonexistent in a near instant.

Roxa finished blowing into the horn and examined the now mesmerized fairy and put his hand under her chin and pointed her face to him. “Oh my, looks like there is an issue with you after all.” Roxa chuckled, “But then again, that’s to be expected when someone becomes subject to the magic of the Horn of Hypnos.”

Roxa then began to move his hand to Bloom’s breast and gave it a firm squeeze. As he expected, Bloom didn’t respond in any way. Roxa had a pleased smile on his face. “I must admit, I feel like the luckiest man in the universe. After all, I never expected for you of all people had to come into this clinic, especially right after I had begun to work here. But when your professor called us ahead of time to inform us of your arrival, I realized I was given the opportunity of a lifetime~ And you came here for what? Because your hair got a splash of WKD Blue?”

Roxa stopped groping Bloom’s breast and sat back in his chair, “Well considering your new… condition, I’m afraid I’ll have to conduct some new tests. I’m sure you understand and agree. Not like you have much of a choice.” He chuckled. “Now these tests will require some more thorough examinations of your body. If you would, please strip off all your clothing. Oh and, when given a command from me, you must always respond with, ‘Yes, master.’ Understood my dear?” 

Bloom blinked and spoke in a monotone voice, “Yes, master.” She then immediately stood and and begun to remove all over her clothing, starting with her top and bra, and moving down to her skirt, panties and shoes. Truly a beautiful sight for Nurse Roxa.

“Now to begin those extra tests.” Nurse Roxa chuckled, smiling excitedly as he started rubbing Bloom’s breasts again. However unlike his previous groping, his hands began to glow as he slid his hands around Bloom’s large chest. As he did, her nipples became erect and stiff “Body still responds well to sexual stimulation, despite having no capability of independent thought. Good~ And you quite large and soft for someone who just turned 18. But there’s one thing I wanted to test but couldn’t with you being able to think.”

His fingers started circling Bloom’s stiff nipples, and as his fingers glowed, so did her nipples, before turning normal. He proceeded to pinch and rub her nipples and as he did, Bloom slowly began to leak milk from her breasts. “Superb~ The spell worked, now allowing you to be able to lactate. And now for the test.” He used his finger to collect a few drops of Bloom’s breast milk and put his finger in his mouth to taste it. “Hmm…. Not bad, but not great. But I’m sure it’ll get better over time.”

“Now for the next test.” Roxa went over to his desk to put on some blue surgical gloves and surgical mask. “Bloom, dear, if you could bend over, I’m now going to perform a rectal examination, so I’ll need to finger your butthole.”

“Yes, master.” Bloom immediately bent over, placing her upper body onto the examination table, sticking out her butt and exposing her hole.

Roxa proceeded to spread a little lubricant over his gloves and approached the bent over Bloom. As he held Bloom’s smooth and soft posterior with one hand, he began to slide his other hand’s index finger deep into her tight butthole. As he did, Bloom began to softly moan as he hole is penetrated by the good doctor’s finger.

Roxa slid his finger in and out for a few seconds before pulling out. “Hmm…. Seems my finger won’t be long enough. Not to worry, I have something that can.” Roxa went back to his desk to pull out a 12 inch long blue dildo.

After applying lubricant to the tip, he began to once again slowly penetrate Bloom’s ass. Bloom began wiggling her butt as it was being filled and moaned louder than before, for even if she can’t have a will, she can still experience the sexual pleasure her master is giving her.

“Hmmm…. Rectal cavity looks pretty good.” As Roxa slowly pushed in and pulled out the dildo into and out of Bloom’s butt, gradually picking up speed to the perfect pace, making sure that the way the dildo sliding in her body stimulates not just the anus itself, but also her just as sensitive clitoris and G-spot. All the while, Bloom was biting her lip, moaning and occasionally barking out like a bitch.

However, as he kept going for the next few minutes, he started to notice something a little off. “But this is strange… Your anus isn’t as tight as I expected it to be. Sliding this dildo into your butt is actually being slightly easier than expected. I thought it would be tighter than this. Unless… Bloom…. Have you done anal sex _before_ today?”

As Bloomed howled and yelped more from the growing pleasure coming from her rear, she managed to moan out, “Ohhhh yes master! AHHHHH! Sometimes with my boyfriend Sky.”

This was a surprise to Roxa, “So… You’re actually _not_ a virgin?”

“No, master! OHHHHHHH!”

Roxa thought to himself for a few seconds, continuing to fuck Bloom’s butt with the dildo at an even pace. “Hmmm, then this could be interesting.”

Roxa then pulled out the dildo completely, got up to get something else from another drawer and gave Bloom a new command, “Bloom if you could please turn around and sit down on the examination table and spread your legs out for me?”

“Yes, master.” Bloom stood up and got comfortable on the table, spreading her legs as much as she could, showing her delicate, now wettening vagina.

Roxa came back, now wearing a pair of goggles over his eyes, on top of the surgical mask, still holding the dildo in his hand. “With anal stimulation looking nice, and you admitting you’re not a virgin, now is time for me to see how well you respond to vaginal stimulation, which will include simulating a man ejaculating into you.” Showing Bloom the dildo once again, he now demonstrated that the tip of it is able to shoot a warm and sticky white substance. “As you can see, this dildo is actually capable of producing a substance meant to replicate the feeling of male semen, without being capable of impregnating any woman.” Roxa bent down with his face in front of Bloom’s pussy, taking a good look at it before applying more lubricant on the dildo and placing the tip of the dildo onto her clit, “Bloom, are you ready to begin the procedure?”

Bloom nodded, feeling her pussy almost tingling. “Yes, master.”

Upon hearing that, Roxa began to slide the dildo into her pussy, with Bloom once again howling in pleasure. Roxa could feel spasms in each of Bloom's howls of pleasure and quickly looked up to see Bloom’s eyes rolling slightly backward. As the dildo slid smoothly into her, her face may have remained expressionless, but it was obvious she could feel ever sense of sexual lust and satisfaction Roxa was giving her. But Bloom stayed perfectly still despite how much it was obvious that her body wanted to move in response to all this pleasure in her private parts and her tongue sticking out as her bliss spread across skin and her expression.

As this continued and time went on, Roxa pushed the dildo into her harder and Bloom moaned and was panting as loud as she could, her libido growing more and more by the second. Until finally, Roxa made one final thrust and shot the dildo’s pseudo-cum right into her. Bloom screamed at the top of her lungs. As she felt the warm, sticky substance begin to flood into her pussy, the amount of pleasure she was feeling was immeasurable. She was so vulnerable, so sensitive, helpless under Master Roxa and his dildo and pseudo-cum, finally not being able to hold it in any more, as she shot her own burst of cum right onto Roxa’s face, spraying all over his mask and goggles.

As her pussy stopped spraying, Roxa wiped off his goggles and took them off and threw away his mask, “Well, good thing I was wearing those. And I can confidently say in my professional medical opinion, that you Bloom, are certainly in great condition~ And you would make a great slave for actual sex~”

Bloom was near out of breath from all the cumming and screaming she has been doing for the past hour or so. But she managed to gasp out, “Thank you master.”

With Roxa fucking Bloom for so long, he never noticed that the time had become close to sunset now. “Oh dear, look at the time. I suppose it’s time I sent you back to Alfea. You should get dressed, and I’ll be right back.” He said as he quickly stepped out of the office.

“Yes, master.” Bloom replied as she picked up her clothes off the ground and got dressed again.

Roxa returned to see Bloom fully clothed again, and slipped something into Bloom’s purse. “Now just give the note in your bag to any friend or teacher you run into when you return to campus. And one more thing…”

He then whispered something to Bloom’s ear, to which she replied with the expected, “Yes, master.” as she finally headed out of the clinic and on the first bus back to Alfea.

As Bloom left, Roxa flipped the clinic’s ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ and put his hand on the receptionist's shoulder and told her, “Thank you for writing that note for me, dear~ Now Doctor Faust, care to join me for dinner before I send you home?” Roxa asked with a smile.

“Yes, master.” she replied in a monotone voice, getting up to get her coat to leave with Roxa.

* * *

As night time came and Bloom was on the bus back to Alfea, waiting at the front gate were all of Bloom’s friends, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha. As Bloom got off the bus, all five of them started hugging Bloom, everyone expressing how worried they were of her and glad to see their friend seemed well.

As Stella was hugging her BFF, she had to ask, “What took you so long? We were worried something happened and you weren’t gonna come back!”

“Yes, what _did_ take you so long?” said a strict woman’s voice. Everyone stopped hugging and talking to see that the school head of discipline, Ms. Griselda,  was approaching them, with a less than pleased look on her face. “I was told that you only left for a quick check up, meaning you should have came back hours ago. And it seems to me that you’re perfectly fine, so explain yourself.”

But Bloom didn’t respond. All she did was walk toward the school, past her friends with a blank expression, as if she didn’t even notice anyone was there.

Everyone looked confused and Flora spoke up, “Uhh Bloom? Sweetie, are you okay?”

But she got no response. As she walked past Griselda, she pulled out a note and gave it to Griselda and just continued to walk to the school.

“Umm…. anybody know what that was all about? Wondered Musa.

Griselda looked at the note and her face went from displeased to concerned as she read.

Everyone looked at Griselda and Aisha asked, “Well, what does it say?”

Griselda shook her head and read the note aloud:

_“To any acquaintance or Alfea faculty whom this may concern, first off, I deeply apologize for the long time it took to send Bloom back to campus, for I had multiple patients before her and her examinations took longer than expected due to a very concerning discovery. After conducting various tests, I have diagnosed that the substance that Bloom has come in contact with has slowly and dramatically altered her ability to emotionally respond to anything or anyone around her, and by the time she returns to Alfea, the potion’s effects will have taken full effect. However, thankfully, these effects are not permanent and I am currently searching for a way to cure Bloom of her condition, but doing so may take a day or two. In the meantime, I recommend that Bloom try to rest in her room as much as possible and also due to the mysterious nature of her now altered emotional and mental state, I recommend that she have no more than two or three of her roommates interact with or look after her at one time, and have no other visitors. I will come to Alfea myself as soon as possible to properly treat and hopefully cure dear Bloom of this condition. -Doctor Faust”_

Upon hearing the news, everyone was deeply saddened by Bloom’s condition. “Poor Bloom… What are we supposed to do now?” asked Stella.

“Well the note said to just leave her be didn’t it? If that’s the doctor’s orders then we should just do that.” Tecna shrugged.

Aisha argued, “Just stand by and do nothing? We can’t do that! Bloom needs us.”

“Unfortunately girls, that’s the only thing we _can_ do.” Griselda sighed with a discouraged tone. “I’ll be sure to inform Miss Faragonda and the rest of the professors that Bloom will be missing classes for a bit. In the meantime, be sure to at least check in on her when you can. Now we should all get some rest.” All the girls nodded and followed Bloom back to their room and sleep off their depressed feelings.

The next day, Bloom sat in her room by herself as the rest of her friends all went to their classes. For hours on end, Bloom was incapable of doing anything except sit in her chair and just stare into space without so much as a a smile or frown on her face and not a single thought of anything in her head.

Once classes ended for the day, Stella, Musa and Aisha came into Bloom’s room to see how she was holding up.When they saw Bloom, she wasn’t facing them, she was in her chair and just staring at a wall with her back turned to the door and her friends.

“Hey you,” Stella spoke with a voice that’s trying not to sound to depressed, “So, Tecna and Flora are still out for a bit, so we’re here to keep you company until they come back.” Of course Bloom didn’t respond, she just stared more. “Jeez, it’s literally like talking to a mannequin…”

Aisha put her hand on Stella’s shoulder, “I know Stella, but we still need to be here for her.”

“I know I know, but something tells me this is gonna be a real boring day.” Stella complained.

Musa then walked up to the chair Bloom was in and dropped a bag on the desk next to her. “Well…. You should at least eat something. If you ever feel like talking we’ll be in the other room.” With that, Musa, Stella and Aisha then turned around about to walk out and close the door, when suddenly...

“Wait.”

All three opened the door and scrambled back into the room to check if they heard that right. For the first time in hours since yesterday, Bloom finally _said something?_

Stella couldn’t believe her ears, “Did Bloom just talk to us?!”

Aisha and Musa smiled and said in excitement, “Say something else!”

For a second, Bloom didn’t respond, but after a short pause, in a monotone voice she said, “Stand still.”

Confusion quickly spread through the three friends as they looked at each other wondering what that was supposed to mean and why Bloom said such a thing. But as they looked back at her, her chair turned around and in her hands held the Horn of Hypnos. And before anybody could question about anything, she held the horn to her mouth, pointed it at her three friends and immediately blew into it.

The low sound of the horn spread though the room, but the horn’s magic perfectly worked on the targets in front of it, as all three girls mouths went slack as their minds became devoid of all thought in an instant and their irises shrunk and glowed red. They were now fully hypnotized, just like Bloom.

As they stood there staring just like Bloom was, Bloom spoke up once again. “We are now the servants to Nurse Roxa. Do you understand?”

All three new fairy slaves spoke in unison in a monotone voice like Bloom, “Yes, we understand.”

“But before we can serve our master, Flora and Tecna must join us. Call them and bring them to us.”

Stella stood up and pulled out her phone and dialed Tecna’s number.

Across campus, Flora and Tecna were in the fairy archives searching for any information on Bloom’s condition.

From the higher levels of the archive, Flora called down to Tecna, “Have you found anything yet?”

Tecna called back, “Nothing around here. Not even anything on the web either.” Tecna slumped back onto a shelf “If only we actually knew anything about that stuff that fell on her head, then finding a solution on how to fix her wouldn’t be so hard to crack.”

Flora floated back down to Tecna. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find a way to get Bloom back to her old self~”

Just as she said that, Tecna’s phone started ringing and told Flora who it was, “It’s Stella. What’s she want?” She answered the phone and put it on speaker so Flora could hear too.

“Girls, there’s something I need to tell you” Stella said with a monotone voice.

Tecna raised her eyebrow. “This better be important Stella, we’re kind of busy right now. And what’s wrong with your voice?”

Stella spoke again with the same tone, “It’s just something I ate making my throat feel weird. But that’s not important. Bloom just spoke to us and you should come back to the room.”

Tecna sprung right back up and Flora covered her mouth in surprise and gasped. “We’ll be right there!” they both yelled as Tecna hung up.

When they both came back to the room, they found that they couldn’t see anybody inside. Not even Stella who called them there.

Flora tilted her head, “Um… Where is everyone?”

Tecna walked into the room and answered, “I don’t know, but…” Before they could come into the room any further, suddenly a quick and blindingly bright flash of light burst in the room like a flashbang. When Tecna and Flora flinched and stumbled backwards while not being able to see, they felt that they were being grabbed and pushed into something. When they were able to see again, they found that they were being bound by magic into chairs. And though they can see better, there was still a bright light shining in their eyes, making it so they couldn’t perfectly see what was happening.

They struggled as much as their bodies could muster and tried to cast other spells to free themselves, but to no avail. But as they began to feel tired from their struggling, they could each feel a pair of hands holding their heads forward and rubbing the sides of their heads in a circular motion, and hear voices telling them to relax and stop struggling.

As they both started fighting back less, the light dimmed and from the light they could see a familiar friend walking towards them.

“Bloom? Is that you?”

“What’s happening Bloom? What are you doing?”

But they got no answer. Bloom simply just stared at them, that even though only lasted a few seconds, felt like she was staring into their souls for an eternity. But as she continued to stare, she raised the Horn of Hypnos to her mouth once more and blew into it. Tecna and Flora now completely stopped moving all together as they too became hypnotized by the sound of the horn, their mouths going slack, and their irises shrinking and glowing red just like the others.

Now with them under the horn’s spell, the light faded away to show Stella being the one producing it, and Musa and Aisha holding Flora and Tecna in place. But now they have joined them in mindless slavery, the two were released from their bindings, yet neither of them moved from their spots.

As she saw all five of her friends become like her, Bloom had now completed her missions for her master. And as commanded, it was time to inform him of her friends’ conditions. She pulled out her phone and called Roxa’s number, when he picked up, she stated, “Mission accomplished master. My friends have joined me in mindless obedience and we are ready to serve you.”

Roxa was delighted to her that, “Great~ Just stay there, I’ll be there later tonight. And… Be ready to greet me when I get there.”

“Yes, master.” Bloom said as she hung up. She turned to her fellow slave friends, “We must prepare for master’s arrival. Come with me and kneel at the door, and bow before him when he arrives.”

Everyone immediately turned and walked toward the door, and got on their knees. Nobody dare move from their spot for any reason, waiting for as long as they had to for their master Roxa to come.

A few hours of waiting later, the sun setting and nobody still hasn’t moved a muscle a centimeter. Suddenly, somebody knocked on their dorm door and a familiar voice asked, “Bloom? It’s Nurse Roxa.”

Bloom, not moving from her spot, waved her hand to unlock the door. As Roxa opened the door and came in, as soon as everyone saw him, the immediately blowed before him on their knees and all said in unison in a beautiful monotone voice, “Welcome master. We are ready to serve you.” Music to Roxa’s ears.

Roxa had a pleased grin. “Ahh, nice to see such well behaved and obedient girls. But now is time for a group session. ANd in order to do that, we’ll have to get a little naughty, so to speak. All of you stand up and start stripping down naked.

“Yes, master.” They all said as they got up. Each girl took off every piece of clothing one by one, throwing them aside like used rags, slowly revealing every round, smooth bottom, elegant and tender vaginas and large pair of luscious breasts and nipples. Soon, Roxa had before him such a beautiful array of bare bodies and blank minds.

“You all look lovely~ Now then…” Roxa walked towards Bloom, revealing that he too had removed all his clothing, revealing a fit, healthy body as handsome as his face was and an erect and strong looking penis. “What say we all have some fun together?” He walked around the six girls examining all of them before stopping in front of Tecna first, “I’ll start with you~” he said as he took Tecna’s hand and body and laid them on the floor. He quickly turned to the other five girls and commanded, “Now any girl I’m not having sex with myself will have an orgy with each other. Now go have fun~”

“Yes, master.” All the girls said as Tecna spread her legs out for Roxa, while the other girls got together to fuck each other. Stella grabbed and held Flora’s head to her clit so she could eat her out, while Bloom, Musa and Aisha got together for a threeson, Aisha licking Musa’s ass as Musa licked Bloom’s nipple which had began to lactate milk. Roxa himself had begun to slide his big cock into Tecna’s snatch and cupping her breasts as he did so. He started slowly, gradually getting faster and pushing harder deep into Tecna’s pussy. And during all of this, the room was filled with nothing but grunts, howls, and moans of every girl and even Roxa himself. And after a good few minutes of penetration, he finally pushed as deep as he could into Tecna, even coming into contact with her womb, as he shot a long stream of semen straight into it, Tecna screaming louder than she ever has in her life.

Roxa pulled out and allowed Tecna to go to the others as he beckoned Flora to him now. As the girls changed and changed what sexual position they would be in and who they fucked, ranging from Bloom and Tecna scissoring each other, and Musa, Stella and Aisha all licking each other’s asses in a centipede formation.

But they weren’t the only ones changing up their sex position. Roxa did the same each time he changed girls, with Roca now getting in a doggy style position for Flora. And even though he just climaxed in Tecna, he was already rock hard and ready for another round. He knew of the stamina he'd need for multiple rounds with these gorgeous girls, so he casted spells upon himself to boost his endurance and sex drive through the roof just before coming He wasn’t gonna get tired soon, and he wasn’t gonna run out of cum either. And as he fucked Flora like she was a bitch, it wasn’t long until her pussy got filled as well.

All the sex happening around as Roxa fucked each Winx girl one by one was unlike anything Roxa had seen before. As he occasionally glanced toward the girls he wasn’t fucking himself, he could see that each girl was getting into several different positions and each girl grouping up with a different girl.

With how much each girl seemed to know exactly how to fuck each other perfectly, Roxa had begun to wonder as he fucked, were _ANY_ of these girls virgins? Each girl got into all sorts of positions. From Musa and Flora 69ing, Stella and Tecna scissoring, as Musa and Aisha and Flora daisy chaining, Bloom and Stella double oraling Aisha, and even some sex positions that bent their bodies in ways even Roxa didn’t even know was possible himself. These seemingly innocent and good mannered heroines of the magic dimensions were fucking each other like professionals from the filthiest porno he could imagine. Almost as if they each spent hours and hours of their free time watching or possibly even studying porn. And he could swear at least two of them knew these positions from the Kama Sutra back on Earth. And not to mention, they were all doing every sex act perfectly, despite the fact that they’ve all been clearly established to be straight. Did they secretly always desire to have sex with each other? Or, dare he think it, even _DID_ have sex together _before?_

But there was no time to think on that too much right now. Minutes turned to hours as he continued to fuck all six girls senseless, each of them getting a pussy full of his semen. All the while, they doing the same things to themselves, and as each girl all made sure to have sex with each other and to hit every sex position and touch every sensitive pleasure. No pussy left un-rubbed, no nipple left un-sucked, no asses un-licked, no lips un-kissed, none of the endogenous zones forgotten. And all six of them were constantly stopping to cum on each other, and whoever was with Roxa being no different, as they couldn’t keep in the pleasure he was giving them either.

After Flora came Aisha who he had give him a lap dance. Then after was Musa riding him in a cowgirl position, then was Stella, whom she engaged Roxa in a butterfly position. Each one having their vaginas and wombs filled and flooded with Roxa’s hot white cum. And as he finally reached his last girl to fuck, he called Bloom over to him, and switched places with Stella.

“Ahh, I’ve been waiting for this ever since you left the clinic, now the time has come~ Now for a proper sexual test with me~” Roxa said as he laid Bloom into a missionary position. At this point, even he was starting to get a little tired, but he made sure to leave the rest of his vitality for having sex with Bloom in particular. After all, she was the leader and the most powerful of all of them, possibly even the entire universe. Roxa then began the penetration, and with Bloom already covered in both her own cum and her friends, sliding in and out was much easier than yesterday in the clinic. He continued to thrust forward into Bloom making sure he get as close as he can to Bloom’s womb, all the while slowing down to not only pace himself for maximum pleasure for both of them, but to also listen to the sweet sounds of Bloom’s pleasure filled wailing. But he was soon getting exhausted. It was now or never. With one final hard thrust with all his might, finally his penis made contact and erupted as much semen straight into Bloom, with Bloom breaking as well and cumming at the same time as her Master, overflowing Bloom and with the white stuff splashing and leaking all over the floor.

As Roxa concluded his climax deep into Bloom’s clit, he pulled out and slouched  and laid on top of Bloom, before rolling onto the floor and finally catching his breath. He looked around to see that the other girls were beginning to get tired as well. He gasped a little, “Okay girls… I think that’s enough for tonight. Let’s stop now and just rest for a bit.”

“Yes, master.” They all said, immediately ceasing all sex and just slumping down and laying on their cum soaked floor, as Roxa sat down and sunk into a chair, feeling exhausted as well.

* * *

After everyone took a few minutes laying down to rest up and recuperate, Roxa was the first to get up and started getting dressed and composing himself again. “Well… That was quite a nice night girls.” He said with a pleased and fulfilled tone. Roxa waved his hand and the room began to clean itself, and all the girls except Bloom were dressed in their sleep attire. “Everybody head to your beds. Except you Bloom, stay here with me.”

“Yes, master.” All the girls except Bloom returned to their rooms and Bloom took a seat in front of Roxa.

Roxa reached into his coat and pulled out a cassette tape recorder. As he looked at it he shook his head and spoke in a slightly disappointed tone and sighed, “As much as I would like to have you like this, unfortunately, you have your own lives and relationships and other duties to uphold, and having you stay this way forever would raise too many questions and cause much trouble. So unfortunately, this is now when we must part ways. I will say, it was an honor to have you as my patient and servant.”

Bloom blinked and replied, “Thank you master.”

Roxa smiled once again and pressed play on his cassette player. The player began to play a loud sounding song played on an electric guitar. But just not any song. For this special song is the means of breaking the spell of the horn and freeing all who were under its influence. And as a result of the spell being broken, the horn poofed away in a puff of smoke, disappearing to a random unknown location.

As the song on the recorder played, Bloom blinked a few times as her eyes returned to normal. She shook her head, feeling a little dizzy, “Ohh what? Where am I?”

Roxa put the recorder back in his coat and smiled at Bloom, “Welcome back my dear.”

“Nurse Roxa? Where…”

“You’re back in your room in Alfea. And don’t worry, everything is perfectly fine now~”

As he was talking, all five of Bloom’s friends came back into the room.”

Stella was the first to complain, “Who the heck is playing rock music while I’m… apparently getting my beauty sleep? Don’t even remember going to bed...”

All the other girls started complaining about the noise too, until Bloom got up and hugged all her friends at once, “Oh girls! It’s great to see you!~”

That immediately got everyone to stop complaining and immediately started hugging Bloom back, saying how excited they are that she’s finally back to normal.

“Back to normal? What do you mean?” Bloom asked.

Roxa quickly chimed in, “Ahh yes well… Long story short, that uhh… potion that you were splashed with disabled your emotions and you were pretty much a zombie all day today. But luckily, I found the cure and now you’re as well as you’ve ever been.

“Oh really? Huh… Last thing I remember was being at that clinic…”

Roxa waved his hands, “Don’t worry about that. Short term memory loss is just a little side effect of the, uh, cure, but I assure you, you aren’t missing anything important. After all you were an emotionless husk all day. Haha.”

“Oh. Well, thank you so much Nurse~” Bloom said as she and everyone else started thanking him and shaking his hand.

“Please girls, there’s no need for thanks, it’s all part of the job.” Roxa said with a humble smile. “Well it’s time I got going. I’m positive you’ll be perfectly fine, but if you aren’t, don’t hesitate to call back.”

“That sounds good. Take care, nurse and thanks for helping me out~” Bloom waved goodbye as Roxa walked to the door.

“Oh, it was my pleasure and honor my dear.” Roxa left the room and as he closed the door behind him he chuckled as he walked to the exit, “My pleasure indeed.”

* * *

As Roxa returned home to his apartment, he was smiling after having such a nice day, even though he did lose the horn. But that didn’t bother him a little bit. After a good night’s rest he returned to the clinic to see the regular receptionist at the front desk and a now normal Doctor Faust, waiting for him to get ready assist her for the check ups scheduled for today. He had to admit, even after such an incredible night, it was refreshing for Roxa to return to an honest life, once again working with Doctor Faust at the clinic.

But only a short week and a half later, when Roxa finished his work for the day and returned home, it finally happened.

_*Ding dong!*_

And there it was at the front door. Roxa opened up to find two women, one in light violet and pink ninja garments with black hair and the other with brown hair and a pink kimono, both of them having spinning spirals for eyes, bowing before Roxa and holding out a package for him. They both spoke in a serene and blissful voice, “Master, we’ve retrieved the horn just as you asked.”

Roxa took the box and opened it to reveal that the Horn of Hypnos has in fact now been returned to him, and that the tracking device he planted on it was still there and fully functional. “Thank you Sheena, Fuu. Horn or no horn, I’ll always have and count on you two, my favorite and most loyal servants.” Roxa smiled and kissed Sheena and Fuu on the cheek. “Now, why don’t you two go out have some fun with yourselves tonight? I have a call to make right now.” Sheena and Fuu nodded and left Roxa’s home as he got his phone and starts dialing.

At the other side of Lake Roccaluce, Bloom was in her room with her other friends when her phone rang. She picked up her phone and asked, “Who is this?”

“Hi Bloom, it’s Nurse Roxa. I’m just calling to check up on you.”

“Oh, hi nurse. I’m feeling fine, thank you.”

“But there is something I should inform you of. It’s nothing serious, but still worth saying. And do you mind if you put this on speakerphone and bring all your friends over, what I have to tell you could concern all of them.”

“Oh sure, of course, give me one second.” Bloom put her phone on the desk and put it on speaker, “Hey girls! Can you come over here for a sec, it’s from the nurse.” All six girls then approached the phone to hear what Roxa has to tell them. “Okay nurse, we’re all here, what is it you need to tell us?”

What they heard next, however, wasn’t Roxa talking. It was the low pitched tone of the Horn of Hypnos coming from the phone, with its magic effect coming into Roxa’s phone and out theirs, all six girls suddenly lost their ability to think independently as their irises shrunk and glowed red and their faces went expressionless, some of their mouths going slightly slack.

When the horn stopped, Roxa then spoke again, “Now that all of you are in my control once again, tonight, all of you will need to leave campus and come to the address I’m about to send you. And bring your sexiest attire with you. And if you don’t have any, Stella, make some of the best looking lingerie you can think of. Do you all understand?”

All six girls replied in a monotone voice, “Yes, master.”

“Excellent. I’ll see you all tonight.” Roxa hung up and put the horn down and went to his closet. After all, this was gonna be a fun and busy night, and he had to look his best. Even if he won’t be in the outfit for very long.

##  **Fin**


End file.
